the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 11 Worst Episodes I've Reviewed (Year 2)
Before you say anything, yes, I'll reupload the original list at some point. But, now seems like a good time to announce my Top 11 Worst Episodes of Year 2 because... it's going to take a long time to count the votes. Yes, this year you guys are going to be voting of the worst things that I've reviewed. Why am I opening it up to voting? Because it seems more fun that way. I do have my own personal list in mind, and any of them that don't make the actual list will be counted as "dishonorable mentions." And yes, if you're wondering, there are still some Animated Atrocities that I've got to get to before February 22nd (the cutoff date). I'll tell you what they are in a minute. There are two rules (beyond the episode being declared an animated atrocity): -The episode must have been reviewed during my Top 10 Worst Squidward Torture Porns, or later. -The episode must be 22 minutes or less (and this does exclude Truth or Square BTW), so don't vote for the movies I've reviewed. How do you vote? Simple, you give me your bottom five (top five?) in order. Your number 5 will get 1 point, your number 1 will get 5 points. So, if your bottom list looks something like this: 5.) A Pal for Gary - SpongeBob SquarePants 4.) One Coarse Meal - SpongeBob SquarePants 3.) It's a Wishful Life - Fairly Odd Parents 2.) Seahorse Seashell Party - Family Guy 1.) 1 Night in Gottlieb - Allen Gregory I would add points like this: 5.) A Pal for Gary +1 point 4.) One Coarse Meal +2 points 3.) It's a Wishful Life +3 points 2.) Seahorse Seashell Party +4 points 1.) 1 Night in Gottlieb +5 points The higher the score, the further down the list it's going to go. And yes, you can vote for more than one episode from the same show, but YOU MUST CHOOSE FIVE EPISODES So, the candidates that you can vote for (in alphabetical order): * Are You Happy Now? - SpongeBob SquarePants * Arnold Betrays Iggy - Hey Arnold! * Big Sister Sam - SpongeBob SquarePants * Boat Smarts - SpongeBob SquarePants * Boating Buddies - SpongeBob SquarePants * Breadwinners Pilot - Breadwinners * Breath of Fresh Squidward - SpongeBob SquarePants * The Card - SpongeBob SquarePants * Cephalopod Lodge - SpongeBob SquarePants * Choir Boys - SpongeBob SquarePants * Clones R Us - Pixel Pinkie * Cold War - Fanboy & Chum Chum * Demolition Doofus - SpongeBob SquarePants * Fairly Odd Pet - Fairly OddParents * Fart Baby - Sanjay and Craig * Fresh Heir - Family Guy * Good Neighbors - SpongeBob SquarePants * Googly Artiste, The - SpongeBob SquarePants * House Fancy - SpongeBob SquarePants * I'm With Stupid - SpongeBob SquarePants * Is This Cute? - Planet Sheen * Jeepers Creepers Where is Peepers? - Dexter's Lab * Karate Star - SpongeBob SquarePants * Little Yellow Book - SpongeBob SquarePants * Love Loaf - Breadwinners * Nobody Doesn't Like TJ - Recess * Operation Princess - Puppy in My Pocket * Oral Report - SpongeBob SquarePants * Over Two Rainbows - Newborn Cooties * Pat No Pay - SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick's Staycation - SpongeBob SquarePants * Pet or Pests - SpongeBob SquarePants * Pet Sitter Pat - SpongeBob SquarePants * Pineapple Fever - SpongeBob SquarePants * Poop Doggy Dogg - Mega Babies * Positively Pink - G3 MLP * Rainbow Falls - MLP: Friendship is Magic * Ren Seeks Help - R&S Adult Party Cartoon * Restraining Spongebob - SpongeBob SquarePants * Serious Business - Teen Titans Go * Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom - SpongeBob SquarePants * Sorry, Wrong Ed - Ed, Edd n Eddy * Spit Collector - The Cramp Twins * Staring at the Future - Teen Titans Go! * The Substitute - Angela Anaconda * Time Twister - Problem Solverz * To Love a Patty - SpongeBob SquarePants * Tommy's Big Job - Mr. Pickles * Toy Store of Doom - SpongeBob SquarePants * Two for the Sky - G3 MLP * Uh-Oh, Canada - King of the Hill * Waffles - Teen Titans Go * Whatever Happened to Spongebob? - SpongeBob SquarePants * Yours, Mine, and Mine - SpongeBob SquarePants Yes, there are a lot of Spongebob episodes. I did two top 10's remember? Now, I'm not going to do anything that might compete with the big boys until this list gets out, but I am still going to be doing a few animated atrocities. If you want to wait out your vote, I'll also be reviewing: Save the Tooth - Glenn Martin DDS Boys VS Girls - Teen Titans GO! Shop Talk - My Little Pony Tales You can also vote for them. Just try to wait until after I review them. And yes, I do have a vote, but I'm not telling you what it is because I don't want to spoil anything. Fan Ideas Sulfrex 5. Pet Sitter Pat - Spongebob Squarepants 4. Tommy's Big Job - Mr. Pickles 3. Fresh Heir - Family Guy 2. Poop Doggy Dogg - Mega Babies 1. Ren Seeks Help - R&S Adult Party Cartoon polijunk2015 1. Little Yellow Book 2. Ren Seeks Help 3. Time Twister 4. Breath of Fresh Squidward 5. Breadwinners Pilot the8bitmario543 5. Arnold betrays iggy 4.a pal for gary 3.arthurs big hit. 2.ren seeks help 1. good neighboors. (yes realy) Hipsterchipster 5.save the tooth 4.Rainbow falls 3. Sorry wrong ed 2.The Card 1. boys vs Girls crcoffin88redo 5. Love Loaf 4. Tommy's Big Job 3. Poop Doggy Dog 2. Fresh Heir 1. Ren Seeks Help Andregoo11 5. Love Loaf 4. Poop Doggy Dog 3. Over Two Rainbows 2. Time Twister 1. Tommy's Big job SofiaBlythe2014 5. Save the Tooth 4. Waffles 3. Rainbow Falls 2. Pet or Pests 1. Boys vs Girls tstarr17 5. Save The Tooth 4. Poop Doggy Dog 3. Pet Sitter Pat 2. Fresh Heir 1. Ren Seeks Help Jerseylicious88 5: Demolition Doofus (Spongebob) 4: Time Twister (Problem Solverz) 3: Poop Doggy Dog (Mega Babies) 2: Tommy's Big Job (Mr. Pickles) 1: Ren Seeks Help (Ren and Stimpy: ACP) Kfcnyancat 5. Clones R Us 4. The Substitute 3. Breadwinners Pilot 2. Waffles 1. Time Twister Streamwhissper 5. Fresh Heir 4. Love Loaf 3. Over Two Rainbows 2. Poop Doggy Dogg 1. Ren Seeks Help With Pet Sitter Pat, Time Twister, Demolition Doofus and The Card trailing behind in any order. dimentioditto 5. Demolition Doofus 4. Ren Seeks Help 3. Cold War 2. Over Two Rainbows 1. Love Loaf davidvillaronga 5. The Substitute 4. Time Twister 3. Poop Doggy Dogg 2. Tommy's Big Job 1. Ren Seeks Help tanookihammerbro 5. Over Two Rainbows 4. Poop Doggy Dog 3. Ren Seeks Help 2. Fresh Heir 1. Tommy's Big Job GJ301 5. Is This Cute? 4. Fresh Heir 3. Arnold Betrays Iggy 2. Whatever Happened To Spongebob? 1. Cold War (the first of your reviews I have ever watched) TheSilverKeyblade #5. Tommy's Big Job. That might be the must disgusting thing airing on TV. Not just the most disgusting animated thing, the most disgusting THING. #4. Ren Seeks Help. Something is wrong with whoever wrote this. Something is very, very, very wrong. #3. The Googly Artiste. Otherwise known as "We ARE listening to your criticism towards our shows, we just don't care." #2. Breadwinners Plot. I get the feeling that the creators didn't really care. If that is from Flash, then it's the most pathetic thing from Flash I've ever seen. I've seen more complex designs in Pivot. And that's a STICK FIGURE ANIMATOR. #1. Staring at the Future. I have a huge issue of people with professions for stuff they don't care about. I KNOW the creators of Teen Titans Go! don't care about the original show OR about being funny. Because this episode wasn't funny. It was a giant middle finger to the original show and what it stood for. Starfire is actually my favorite member of the Titans, because to me she's also the most important one. If one of the other Titans' were dead or left, chances are the group wouldn't survive the oncoming assault of their enemies. If Starfire were gone or left, the Titans couldn't survive each other. How Long is Forever, while not my favorite episode, is still one of my favorite because it proves that exact point. And while Beast Boy and Cyborg fall in #5 and #4 of my favorites respectively, I still find them awesome and important members of the team who knew how to take things seriously when they needed to. And the way Raven practically turned insane was so dark and chilling, and Robin becoming Nightwing was so badass. Staring at the Future, a title to awesome for the episode to deserve, has found a way to ruin ALL FIVE OF THESE. Beast Boy and Cyborg act like complete jackasses through the entire episode, despite Cyborg's ENTIRE FUCKING ARC BEING ABOUT RESPONIBILITY. Raven completely lost what made her good in the first place, her cool edge that, while sometimes silly, had a dark interior. Nightwing barely even DID anything other than raise a family with Batgirl, which...really? Batgirl? Oh, but Starfire. They made her a Tamaranian princess, which, at core, seems the least harmless, when it's actually the most. Because this episode proves that the Titans never even needed Starfire in the first place. I really hope these people stop writing for anything. It's not just that they're bad at it, it's that they don't CARE. MrSliver 5. Fresh Heir 4. Pet Sitter Pat 3. Ren Seeks Help 2. Tommy's Big Job 1. Time Twister sticksuepachirisu NO.5 - Fart Baby - Sanjay and Craig - That title card... NO.4 - The Googly Artiste - Spongebob - Does every cartoon portray critics like this... no? GOOOOOOOOOOOD! NO.3 - Fresh Heir - Family Guy - This episode is about incest? ... (Remembers Foaly Matripony) OH MY GOSH! NO!!! NO.2 - Jeepers Creepers Where Is Peepers? - Dexter's Laboratory - You Gotta!You Gotta!You Gotta!You Gotta!You Gotta!You Gotta! NO.1 - Ren Seeks Help/Tommy's Big Job/The Card/Breath of Fresh Squidward - Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon/Mr. Pickles/Spongebob - D:/D:/Wow... Patrick is doing this on purpose./Spongebob needed his own Spongebob. He deserves it. Then... wow. I hate this episode. Dishounorable Mentions Save the Tooth - Glenn Martin DDS Uh Oh, Canada - King of the Hill Waffles - Toddler Titans GO! Staring At The Future - Terrible Titans GO! Serious Buisness - Toilet Titans GO! Nobody Dosen't Like TJ - Resess Spit Collector - The Cramp Twins Postivley Pink - G3 MLP Rainbow Falls - MLP:FIM Poop Doggy Dogg - Mega Babies Pretty Much Every Other Spongebob Episode I Didn't Include - Spongebob Time Twister - The Problem Solverz Operation Princess - Puppy In My Pocket The Substitute - Do You Even Care? xAqua-Artistx 5) Little Yellow Book 4) Pineapple Fever 3) Boating Buddies 2) Poop Doggy Dog 1) Spit Collector scoutception 5. Fresh Heir 4. Fairly Odd Pet 3. Staring at the Future 2. Yours, Mine, and Mine 1. Tommy's Big Job DevonAS 5) Tie between Cephalopod Lodge (SpongeBob) and Fairly OddPet (Fairly Oddparents). 4) Fresh Heir (Family Guy) 3) Tie between Demolition Doofus and Pet Sitter Pat (both SpongeBob) 2) Love Loaf (Breadlosers) 1) Ren Seeks Help (Ren & Stimpy's Adult Party Cartoon) Dishonorable mentions: Staring at the Future (Toddler Titans) Uh-Oh, Canada (King of the Hill) Are You Happy Now? (SpongeBob) Pet or Pests (SpongeBob) House Fancy (SpongeBob) To Love a Patty (SpongeBob) keybladepls 5. Breath of Fresh Squidward 4. Love Loaf 3. Uh Oh, Canada 2. Ren Seeks Help 1. Tommy's Big Job Torterrafan5676 5. Waffles 4. Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom 3. Ren Seeks Help 2. Love Loaf 1.Tommy's Big Job. RUNNER UPS: Fresh Heir and Fart Baby. Thedodoman 5:un oh Canada 4:Serious business 3:The substitute 2:fart baby 1:Tommy's big job kneestocking96 5. Whatever Happened To Spongebob? 4. Rainbow Falls 3. Over Two Rainbows 2. Tommy's Big Job 1. Ren Seeks Help TheKyGuy 5.) Over Two Rainbows 4.) Love Loaf 3.) Tommy's Big Job 2.) Fresh Heir 1.) Ren Seeks Help Janetta-The-Robot 5. Poop doggy dogg - Mega Babies 4. Yours, mine and mine - Spongebob 3. Tommy's big job - Mr. Pickles 2. Love loaf - Breadwinners 1. Ren seeks help - R&S adult party cartoon dabbycats 5.) A Pal for Gary +1 point 4)Spit Collector - The Cramp Twins 3)Fart Baby - Sanjay and Craig 2)Over Two Rainbows - Newborn Cooties 1)Ren Seeks Help - R&S Adult Party Cartoon Mixedfan8643 5. Whatever Happened to Spongebob 4. Staring at the Future 3. The Card 2. Serious Buisness 1. Elf Bowling: The Movie PrincessRibbonChan19 5. Sorry, Wrong Ed - Ed, Edd n Eddy 4. Fart Baby - Sanjay and Craig 3. Waffles - Teen Titans Go! 2. Choir Boys - SpongeBob Square pants 1. Fresh Heir - Family Guy rabbidsfan 5. Uh-Oh, Canada - King of the Hill (I like Can 4. Ren Seeks Help - R&S Adult Party Cartoon 3. Good Neighbors - Spongebob Squarepants 2. Pet Sitter Pat - Spongebob Squarepants 1. Time Twister - Problem Solverz Dishonorable Mentions: Waffles - Teen Titans Go, Sorry, Wrong Ed - Ed, Edd n Eddy, Fart Baby - Sanjay and Craig Junglehero127 5. Time Twister - Problem Solverz 4. Over Two Rainbows - Newborn Cooties 3. The Substitute - Angela Anaconda 2. Ren Seeks Help - R&S Adult Party Cartoon 1. Tommy's Big Job - Mr. Pickles Dishonorable Mentions: Fresh Heir - Family Guy, Poop Doggy Dogg - Mega Babies, Staring at the Future - Teen Titans Go!. growlithe1234 5. Fart Baby (Sanjay and Craig) 4. Operation Princess (Puppy in My Pocket) 3. Poop Doggy Dogg (Mega Babies) 2. Fresh Heir (Family Guy) 1. Ren Seeks Help (R&S APC) jatboy2000 5.Staring at the Future (Toddler Titans) 4.Boating Buddies (Spongebob) 3.Fart Baby (Sanjay & Craig) 2.Are You Happy Now? (Spongebob) 1.Love Loaf (Bread Winners) Geekygirl43 #5 Love Loaf: (IT'S NOT FUCKING OKAY OT DRUG A MINOR AND IT'S NOT OKAY TO RAPE PEOPLE!) #4 Staring At the Future: (Thanks for destroying a great episode of the original writers of GO! You made two of everyone's favorite characters way to OOC, and you are trying to imply that their lives should be worse in the future. Plus, BEAST BOY IS A FUCKING VEGETARIAN! WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM EAT PEPPERONI PIZZA!) #3 Fresh Heir: (Because incest is 100% okay right? WRONG! Seth, you obviously don't care for the show anymore, just end it already.) #2 Tommy's Big Job: (Terrible animation, terrible music, terrible visuals, terrible writing, terrible everything I just could not watch.) #1 Ren Seeks Help : (Obvious choice is obvious, this is possibly the worst atrocity you've reviewed so far. Ren is very out of character, and Adult Party Cartoon is one of the worst shows on the entire planet. There is no excuse to not put this at #1.) Greatgodofmineworld 5.) The card (Spongebob) 4.) seahorse seashell party (Family guy) 3.) Poop doggy dog (Super babies) 2.) Tommy's big job (Mr. Pickles) 1.) Ren seeks help (R & S APC) TylerS4 5. Ren Seeks Help (R&S Adult Party Cartoon) 4.Time Twister (Problem Solverz) 3. Over Two Rainbows (My Little Pony G3.26575866³) 2. Waffles (Teen Titans Go) 1. Tommy's Big Job (Mr. Pickles) Dark92Enigma 1. Ren Seeks Help 2. Time Twister 3. Fresh Heir 4. Pet Sitter Pat 5. Rainbow Falls YeOdeWanderinSammich 5. Operation Princess 4. Choir Boys 3. Love Loaf 2. Fart Baby 1. Fresh Heir InsanelyADD 5. To Love A Patty 4. Time Twister 3. Tommy's Big Job 2. Fresh Heir 1. Ren Seeks Help 907023 5. Love Loaf 4. Time Twisters 3. Poop Doggy Dog 2. Tommy's Big Job 1. Ren Seeks Help yoshiyoshi57911 5. Love Loaf-Breaswinners 4. Ren seeks help-R&S Adult Party Cartoon 3. Time Twisters-Problem Solverz 2. Tommy's big job-Mr. Pickles 1. Operation Princess-Puppy in my Pocket Bob8644 5. The Substitute 4. Poop Doggy Dog 3. Waffles 2. Over Two Rainbows 1. Breadwinners pilot ShadowMarioStar54 5. Over Two Rainbows -My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties 4. Fresh Heir - Family Guy 3. Ren Seeks Help - Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon 2. The Substitute - Angela Anaconda DON'T got none 1. Tommy's Big Job - Mr. Generic Adult Cartoon EarthboundWilliam714 5.Poop Doggy Dog - Mega Babies 4.Arnold Betrays Iggy-Hey Arnold! 3.Staring at the Future - Teen Titans Go! 2.Demolition Doofus - SpongeBob SquarePants 1.Ren Seeks Help - Adult Party Cartoon WillieManga 1: Ren Seeks Help (I should probably seek help myself after this hell.) 2: Fresh Heir (All it took to make me particularly hate this was Peter saying "Holy whackazoli" at a kid's arse. Really?!) 3: Spit Collector (Why the hell does this exist?!) 4: Staring at the Future (Not only is it insulting, it is madness; not even Tentacolino madness like Serious Business, just plain infuriating nonsense. 5: Tommy's big job (Rates low on my list, because the demon dog is kinda cool, but is offset by his lack of focus on him and the disgusting animation of everyone else.) Least bad atrocities: Are You Happy Now? (Other than the suicide jokes and Squisdward's depression, it had potential, especially with Spongebob's concern for a friend's emotional problems. Planet Sheen (Maybe it is just my opinion, but I kinda like creative wierdness, which this show is... prominent in.) Tamga14 5. Poop Doggy Dogg 4. Rainbow Falls 3. Tommy's Big Job 2. Fresh Heir 1. Ren Seeks Help Dishonourable mentions include: Love Loaf, The Card, and Staring at the Future. SEGASister 1) Over Two Rainbows of My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties 2) Fresh Heir of Family Guy 3) To Love a Patty of Spongebob Squarepants 4) Staring at the Future of Teen Titans GO! 5) Operation Princess of Puppy in my Pocket brentbyrd 5. Over 2 Rainbows. 4. Tommy's Big Job. 3. Ren seeks Help. 2. Time Twister. 1. Fresh Heir. ChristopherUnchosen 5)Love Loaf - Breadwinners (Yay, date rape! Wait, no, that's not a yay. Also, ew.) 4)Boating Buddies - SpongeBob SquarePants (I thought SpongeBob was our good guy?) 3)The Card - SpongeBob SquarePants (Probably my most hated episode of SpongeBob... besides SquidBob TentaclePants. That one still gives me nightmares) 2)Fresh Heir - Family Guy (Who even thought of this idea!? Better yet, who GREENLIT it?!) 1)Time Twister - Problem Solverz (Let's give kids seizures! YAY!) Wow, I see what you meant when you said you were surprised by how low some choices were in your countdowns. I thought I'd but The Card in the top two, but I guess Fresh Heir and Time Twister are just worse in my eyes. iyamthecoltraneman60 1. Mr Pickles 2. Time Twister Problem Solverz 3. Poop Doggy Dogg 4. Fresh Heir from Family Guy 5. Cold War from Fantard and Shit Shit MarissaSunshine I'd have to say 5) Over Two Rainbows - Newborn Cuties. Nightmare Fuel. Just nightmare fuel. Bad animation with hardly any plot. 4) Pet Sitter Pat - Spongebob Squarepants. With many a modern Spongebob episode, Patrick is downright horrible, and in the real bad episodes of Spongebob, this is one of the worst. 3) Fairly Odd Pet - Fairly OddParents. Jumping the shark. For the second time. JUST END THE SHOW NICKELODEON! 2) Poop Doggy Dog - Mega Babies. What a disgusting cartoon. I couldn't even look at it. 1) Staring At The Future - Teen Titans Go! An episode that ruined the great original Teen Titans episode "How Long Is Forever?", and stomped on it, chewed it up, and spat it out. Destroyed all of the original meaning. Dishonorable Mentions: 1) Ren Seeks Help - Adult Party Cartoon 2) Time Twister - Problem Solverz. 3) Spit Collector - The Cramp Twins 4) Cold War - Fanboy & Chum Chum 5) Arnold Betrays Iggy - Hey Arnold Jsparkysteel 5. Fairly Odd Pet (This show is on its last legs) 4. Staring at the future (Way to ruin the Teen Titans) 3. Over Two Rainbows (wha- what what is this!?) 2. Ren Seeks Help (This episode is disgusting) 1. Little Yellow Book (Mother fucking fucker fuck fucking fuckity fuck this episode!) I made a Deviantart account just to do this stuff Mr Enter and I hope you'll get your channel back! Jawjawjaw3oncp * 5. Time Twister - Problem Solverz * 4. Love Loaf - Breadwinners * 3. Over Two Rainbows - Newborn Cooties * 2. Poop Doggy Dogg - Mega Babies * 1. Ren Seeks Help - R&S Adult Party Cartoon InfinityYellowA 5.Waffles- Teen Titans Go! ( It is really really annoying. There is no substance) 4. Uh-Oh Canada- King of The Hill(Now that I look at this episode, it's REALLY racist. You should probably even make a follow up video on how racist it is) 3. Tommy's Big Job- Mr. Pickles(This episode is really painful to watch) 2. Clones R Us- Pixle Pinkie( This episode is really hard to watch) 1. Rainbow Falls-Mlp 3(Really bad) FoxofGrey75 5. Fresh Heir- Family Guy 4. Clones R Us- Pixle Pinkie 3. BreadWinners Pilot- BreadWinners 2. Tommy's Big Job- Mr. Pickles 1. Ren Seeks Help- R&S Adult Party Cartoon Surreal-Brony 5. Fresh Heir (Incest is funny, right?) 4. Pet Sitter Pat (Proof that the writers love to torture us) 3. To Love a Patty (i need a bucket to vomit in, and a grave for my childhood) 2. Ren Seeks Help (Ugh.....) 1. Staring at the Future (Apparently my childhood can die twice) RegularBrony54 5.) Fresh Heir - Family Guy (The WORST Family Guy episode yet.) 4.) Ren Seeks Help - Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (An insult to the original show and animal cruelty up the ass, but doesn't piss me off as much as it should for some reason) 3.) Breadwinners Pilot (This is everything wrong with bad kids cartoons wrapped in a small package.) 2.) Love Loaf - Breadwinners (This is everything wrong with bad kids cartoons wrapped in a small package.....with pedophilia and rape implemented!) 1.) Tommy's Big Job - Mr. Pickles (This sums up every bad thing about adult comedy cartoons. Mr. Pickles is the second worse show i've ever seen next to Breadwinners. Mr. Pickles is to South Park as something like Sanjay and Craig is to the original Ren and Stimpy only ten times worse.) TinyCastleGuy 5.) Love Loaf - Breadwinners 4.) Fresh Heir - Family Guy 3.) Poop Doggy Dogg - Mega Babies 2.) Tommy's Big Job - Mr. Pickles 1.) Ren Seeks Help - R&S Adult Party Cartoon I wanted to include Over Two Rainbows and Pet Sitter Pat, but they didn't make it on. shnick1985 5.) Poop Doggy Dogg - Mega Babies (...No comment) 4.) Love Loaf - Breadwinners (The fact that this got picked up as a full fledged series made me completely lose my faith in Nickelodeon) 3.) Over Two Rainbows - Newborn Cooties (Quite possibly the laziest thing I have ever seen) 2.) Ren Seeks Help - R&S Adult Party Cartoon (Wow...no wonder Nickelodeon disowned the original series for a short period after this was made) 1.) Staring at the Future - Teen Titans Go! (It's bad enough that Young Justice got cancelled only to be replaced with this, but to actually insult people who loved the original series is a line you never cross) BlueEclipse0395 5.) Rainbow Falls 4.) Whatever Happened to SpongeBob AKA WhoBob WhatPants 3.) Fairly OddPet 2.) Pet Sitter Pat 1.) Fresh Heir averageguy477 5. Staring at the Future -- Teen Titans Go 4. Love Loaf -- Breadwinners 3. Fairy Odd Pet -- Fairly OddParents 2. Over Two Rainbows -- MLP Newborn Cuties 1. Ren Seeks Help -- Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon I do have a lot to say about each, but as they say "So little time, so much to do". I have a lot to say, and in all honesty a comment box has no room for it. As such, I will speak up about Fairly Odd Pet and why it takes prescient. If it seems like The Fairly OddParents is out of ideas, I must respond with this image -- i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/o… Now you might be thinking, "That wasn't the point of the show". Still, the show could have focused on childhood and coming of age. In fact, some episodes even did accomplish such and more could have been made. The potential was there, and even remained after Poof was introduced. But, they were never explored. And worse, they seemed to have been tossed aside in favor of puking up a dog character for reasons that could never be rational. And that is truly heartbreaking. PokemonMaster555 5- Love Loaf 4- Boating Buddies 3- To Love A Patty 2- Whobob Whatpants 1- Ren Seeks Help AnImmortalCrusade 5.) Love Loaf - Breadwinners 4.) Operation Princess - Puppy in My Pocket 3.) Over Two Rainbows - Newborn Cuties 2.) Tommy's Big Job - Mr. Pickles 1.) Ren Seeks Help - R&S Adult Party Cartoon 1priness62 5. breadwinners love loaf 4. choir boys spongebob 3. fresh hair family guy 2. over two rainbows my little pony g 3.5? 1. ren seeks help NeonBlobfish 1. Waffles 2. Staring at the Future 3. Serious Business 4. Clones R Us 5. Seahorse Seashell Party Fokusetto Hmm, I'm a bit conflicted about this whole voting thing. On one hand, it isn't really YOUR list anymore in this case... But on the other hand, everyone KNOWS what your number 1 is going to be, so this way there might actually be an element of surprise to it. With that said, my list goes: 5. Fresh Heir - Family Guy (a cringeworthy grossout fest without any substance to it whatsoever) 4. Tommy's Big Job - Mr. Pickles (same as Fresh Heir, but somehow even worse) 3. Demolition Doofus - SpongeBob SquarePants (Mrs. Puff tries to murder SpongeBob, and we don't know whether or not we're supposed to be rooting for her) 2. Poop Doggy Dogg - Mega Babies (The GrossOut-Tron 9001) 1. Ren Seeks Help - Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (KILL ME) Kind of sad we're only given 5 slots, I would definitely give my number 6 pick to The Substitute from Angela Anaconda. In fact, I may just switch it out with Fresh Heir once I've thought about it long enough. PrezDEagle Tough call, honesty. But if I had to choose, I pick: 5:Uh-oh Canada, for insulting jingoistic morel 4: A tie between Little Yellow Book and Staring at the Future, for backstabbing The April Fools Day episode from SpongeBob and How Long is Forever? from Teen Titans 3: Any Cartoon With Animation That's Hard To Look At; Problem Solverz; Mr. Pickles; Angela Anaconda; Mega Babies; take your pick. 2: Fresh Heir, for... Well you know. 1: Ren Seeks Help, for EXISTING!!! By the way, Dexter's Lab does have a hint of Anime influence. Remember Last But Not Beast? Lyakar 5. Love Loaf 4. Tommy's Big Job 3. Time Twister 2. Over Two Rainbows 1. Ren Seeks Help Ater563 5: Patrick's staycation (Flanderization) 4: Ren seeks help - ren and stimpys adult party cartoon (Noncartoony animal abuse) 3: Tommy's big job - mr Pickles (gross, unfunny and ugly) 2: Time twister - problem solverz (OH GOD, MY EYES) 1: Oral report - Spongebob Squarepants (personal reasons.) sl4ughtermelon 5.)Waffles - Teen Titans Go +1 4.)Tommy's Big Job - Mr. Pickles +2 3.)Pet Sitter Pat - SpongeBob SquarePants +3 2.)Fart Baby - Sanjay and Craig +4 1.)Ren Seeks Help - R&S Adult Party Cartoon +5 jundy12376 5.Clones R Us (Pixel Pinkie) This episode is painfully generic. The addition of the stilted animation that made "South Park" look like "Heavy Metal" just made it even worse. 4.Fart Baby (Sanjay and Craig) The toliet humor in this series makes the Vomit scene in "Team America: World Police" look tasteful by comparison, and that's saying something. This was the only representive of this series on the nominiee list, so here it is. 3.To Love A Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) This is my ultimate example of "What The Hell Were You Thinking, Younger Me?" At that time, I didnt notice the implications of the episode. In Fact, I never fully got it until MoBrosStudios made his list of the Top 20 worst Spongebob Episodes. I Just don't know what else to say about it. 2.Time Twister (The Problem Solverz) While I was able to sit through this episode with eyes intact, It was not worth it. The characters are forgetable,The story is boring, The Animation seems only to exist to ensue mass seizures in epileptic people. After watching this episode, I felt I needed some eyedrops, Something without sugar and some "Quantum Leap" 1.Tommy's Big Job (Mr. Pickles) If it wasn't for "Rick and Morty", I would not be able to say that Adult Swim had ANY good original animated shows. The animation is just hard to watch, on a major level. The writing, and by extension the humor, is just wretched and somehow boring. Ultimately, "Mr. Pickles" only exists to showcase why "Rick and Morty" is such a rarity for Adult Swim. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Top Tens